Run
by morlea
Summary: Ichigo is running from his feelings. Renji finds a hidden diary entry and doesn't understand. Soon he will and it will all become even more confusing...for both. No smut in the beginning but it will come.
1. Uncontrollable desire

–––––––––––––––––**­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––**

A/N: My second very own fanfiction. Dunno if it's any good but I've tried to make the best of it. ENJOY!!

–––––––––––––––––**­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––**

Rating: this chappie T but the fic is gonna be M

–––––––––––––––––**­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––**

Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters out of this fanfiction…Wish I did, both anime and manga would turn into M in the first episode. I do not gain any profit by writing this it's all for fun.

–––––––––––––––––**­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––**

**Run….**

**It always starts with that…**

**Running…**

**Why?**

**Why do we run?**

**It's easy. We run to hide, everyone does. It doesn't matter if you're an afro-American, Gothic, Satanist, Christian, Muslim or Wicca. You hide from everything, from life or death. From your responsibilities. Some run from their work others run from there homes. There is always a reason to run or hide. It's human nature and it has nothing to do with believe, religion or where you come from. Some run to hide from death but forget to live while running. Some seek death as they run from life but only find pain and despair. Some have to run from home to safe themselves from for example beating parents, husbands or just the home situation. They run and hide in there work and it takes a while before they realize this and actually really leave and not just hide. Others run from there work because it's to stress full and it's slowly killing them. **

'**We run because we're human.'**

**Ichigo saved the document on his computer and rubbed his eyes. "Damm school…" He checked his clock, 1 a.m. He sighed. "Why should I even try to sleep…?" **

**His frown deepened as he thought back to the last few nights. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. The sleep would not come and get him. He was stuck with images. Images of something, no someone... "We run because we're human…But what if you're not a human?" Ichigo sighed again and ran a hand through his short, spiky orange hair. He regretted that now since his hair stood in really strange angles…It wasn't like he could control his hair it was just so…uncontrollable!**

**Ichigo knew he wouldn't sleep again tonight errr morning…He pulled on his shoes and fixed his school uniform…He hadn't pulled it off since he came home. The one think he forgot was to shut down his computer with the document still visible on it…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A read haired Shinigami knocked on a window….No answer…He knocked again this time calling a name as well. "Yo! Berry Head!" He pushed the window as there wasn't a reply again…'click' The window opened and the tall Shinigami entered the room, hopping over Kurosaki Ichigo's bed and landing in the middle of the room. **

**The first thing he noticed that said Berry Head wasn't there. "If yer gonna attack me from behind I'll kick yer ass…" Renji growled…but now answer again…until he heard a sound that sounded a lot like some THING trying to get out of some THING…**

"**Hey Renji." Renji turned a quarter and saw…Kon, climbing out from underneath the bed. One of his eyes popping almost out of his face and a piece of fabric…PINK…hanging from his right frond paw. "Did Quincy get ya again?" Renji asked grinning. "Shut up, Shinigami! I was going to help you but whatever…" The mod soul said. "Help me how are ya gonna help me?" He asked. "I ain't gonna help you." Renji stalked closer catching the struggling toy's neck and squeezed his fingers firmly around it. "The computer! The computer!" The lion peeped and Renji let him go. Kon hid in a corner of the room. Ishida had already molested his beautiful self. How could he ever face Rukia Onee-San again?!**

**Renji went over to the computer and plopped down on the chair. It was rather comfy. He looked at the scream. "Run…" He read out loud. "We hide because we're human."**

**He read the document…something's not right…It's like it's not finished…****Where is the good part? Running can be good. It appealed Renji more times than he could count. He clicked away the document and another document was waiting for him to be read…Well that was how Renji thought it was.**

_**What is happening?**_

_**The fear…**_

_**W**__**hy do I fear?**_

**Renji raised an eyebrow...What was this? And what was it doing on Ichigo's computer!? He read further:**

_**My life when from normal...killing hollows, do**__**dging attacks from my dad to a hole lot different. My life changed. HE changed my life so suddenly I wasn't prepared for it. Never though it would happen to me. **_

_**Alright I KNOW I don't like girls. They've got boobs...and there soft. A guy can be soft as well but there rough also. A girl is to gentle and girlish, I think a guy can be that as well but there not like that all the time and then it's good. I like muscle, not to much of course but muscles are good. Females don't look good with muscles...They don't look good at all. They bitch about there hair, there weight and there nails for **__**Christ Sakes! I finally know now that I'm gay. There I said it I'm a fagot. **_

_**And the funniest **__**cough**__** most horrible thing is that that fucking MOD SOUL had to inform me of it. Yeah sure I could have know when I woke up from that wet dream...Containing HIM and a shower. That hair...I won't start with describing it since I'd end up raping the guy!!**_

_**Ow yeah, I started with the fear. Why do I fear? It's simple, I'm in love with a guy, a Shinigami...I don't think I fear the change he doesn't like me, or ain't gay at all. The fear is that he won't just because I'm still alive. It would be so complicated. His rank...He wouldn't be able to just leave Soul Society and come here. Sure he has **__**holidays but it's complicated. What I fear most is that even if we love each other...we won't be together. Also I fear that he would do something stupid to save me, not that I need protection, or leave Soul Society. They need him but I need him as well! **_

_**Ichigo.**_

**Renji looked away after finishing the diary like entry from Ichigo. "Kon...?" He growled. "H-Hai." Was the little peep from the mod soul. "What is this?!" Kon grinned, as far as lion plushy can grin. "It's Ichigo's diary. He hates to write with a pencil so he does it on the computer. It was hidden at the back of the first one. An unfinished school thing. He saved this one but forgot to turn off his computer. That's why they were both open He left 15 minutes before you came in."**

" **I'll get ya some porn Kon. You've been a good boy." Renji looked as if he was thinking as he left Ichigo's room**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ichigo had found an empty shop and an empty house. The only option left was that all the person's living at Urahara's, he bit his lower lip forcing his train of thought away he did NOT want a hard on right now. Were was I ah yes his only option was that they were in the huge training basement below the shop. He climbed down the stairs before he used his Substitute Shinigami license to get out of his body and let out his soul. To say it softly his mood was bad. Every thought let back to HIM. Ichigo couldn't help it. He had a serious crush on the guy and he thought that it might be love or could turn into love. The only way to let out his tension was to masturbate, but he preferred to do that in his shower and NOT in a rocky basement were everybody could find him. He would either kill himself or die from embarrassment.**

**Creating a few huge gasps in the ground and splitting some big boulders of rocks with Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo collapsed. He hadn't been able to sleep, his mind was busy all the time. It was thinking and Ichigo couldn't take it much longer. His longing for HIM grew again and he couldn't stop himself. **

**His wet dream returned to him, HIS ****naked body, the long red hair that almost looked like blood running down that strong back. The tribal tattoo's that were all over his body. In his dream the tattoo's were on his upper legs as well and the once on his abdomen ran down low, VERY low.**

**Ichigo found himself wondering if that was true, if ****the tattoo's really were like that. But back to the not sleeping part. His dreams were haunted by a red-haired Shinigami. When he was awake, Ichigo could only think about him and when he was asleep it wasn't much better. Ichigo just hoped it would all work out and that is hormone driven body would stop being so, so…hormone driven!! He got back up to his feet, fastening Zangetsu on his back he began to sort of long road back to the stairs which would lead him back into the house of Urahara Kisuke.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**It was not hard to find out where Ichigo was going and Renji**** had it figured out pretty fast. It was logics and of course the art of tracking and reading reiatsu. Ichigo's amount of reiatsu was huge and he was not able to control it, making it extremely easy for others to find him. It was good he was strong as well since hollows were drawn to him like moths to a flame.**

**But back to the point, Renji was using shumpo to get to Urahara Shoten and jumped down the ladder quickly so he was standing in the basement.**

"**Yo! Berry head!" He screamed and he heard an annoyed growl coming from his back. "Shut up, you over grown pineapple!" **

**When Renji turned to face the other he was greeted with a swing of a sword aimed for his head. Renji grinned as he made a back flip and easily dodge the blow. In the air he unsheathed his sword and released it to its Shikai state. "That's a warm welcome, Ichigo." He said, still grinning since he knew it pissed the other off greatly.**

**Ichigo was not in the mood for a vocal fight. His mind was already in the gutter and seeing the object of his fantasies and dreams just as he was fighting to get his head OUT of those thoughts did not help. **

**All he could do to let out the tension was to directly attack the other. He frowned, damm him and his short temper.**

**Ichigo's hits were powerful and it was obvious that he was mad, that something was bothering him. Renji was actually having trouble blocking them. He moved Zabimaru so that Zangetsu was caught between two sharp spikes, twisted the blade a bit to the left before moving it up with much force and speed. Zabimaru did not let go of the others Zampaktou and Ichigo was forced to let Zangetsu go. Renji twisted his wrist back normal and the spikes released Zangetsu to have it flying through the air and land behind Renji.**

**Ichigo growled angrily. "You little fuck!" He shumpoed to Zangetsu and had it lifted just in time to block Renji's sword. Renji moved out of the way and separated the segments of Zabimaru, letting it extend so he could try and pull Ichigo's legs from underneath him. Unlucky for Renji Ichigo dodged and fired of Getsuga Tenshou. Renji dodge but was angry, VERY angry. "That was with the intent to fucking kill!" He cried out. "What the HELL is wrong with ya!"**

**Ichigo dashed forward and before Renji could react he had his lips pressed against the others with bruising force. Renji's eyes were wide and the strong hand on his jaw prevented his head from turning away. He gasped and Ichigo used that to enter Renji's sweet mouth with his tongue. Renji just stood there, hearth beating fast and breath coming faster. **

**Ichigo pulled away, his cheeks a bit flushed. His eyes stood afraid, what was the other reaction going to be? The hand on Renji's strong jaw fell away and before Renji could even blink or collect his thoughts Ichigo ran and shumpoed away from him, gripping his body with him. Ichigo moved into his body when he was upstairs and then proceeded to run towards his house.**

**Renji was still stunned, Zabimaru slid from his hand and all he could thing was why did he not push the other away?**

–––––––––––––––––**­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––––––––––––­­­­­­­­–––––––**

**SO what do ya think!? I kinda liked it. Anyway rate and review I love to hear what ya think of it!**

**Lot's of kisses and hugs **

**Midnight.**


	2. What happened!

A/N: Yes I'm here again

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! Sorry!! I got two more ideas and I was bussy with school (when do I not) Yes I'm here again. I wanna thanks all the reviews I got up till now since it really got me to write a new chappie (if I did not get them I probably wouldn't even finished this story).

And I was sick, not anymore now. Headaches, my nose was dead. I'm had a fever and still I decided to go to school. I could stay home my mom said. But I have to get good grades else I won't make it this year I'm afraid. And I had to stay in bed all day and I don't like that. Anyway here is the next chappie.

Rating: T

Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters out of this fanfiction…Wish I did, both anime and manga would turn into M in the first episode. I do not gain any profit from writing this it's all just for fun.

**Renji stood stunned, Zabi****maru slipping from his sword hand. Soon after he followed his sword to the ground, sitting on his knees. One hand moved up, touching his lips. He could still taste those lips on his own. The dark temptation that was how he decided to call it, the taste. **

**Ichigo was dark, full of mysteries. He was not like others, he was not a full ****Shinigami but not a full human as well. He called the taste a temptation because Ichigo was addicting. Now that he thought about it…He could still feel those firm lips and he MISSED them! He missed the taste. This knowledge shocked him to the core.**

**He had just been kissed by Ichigo, his friend. Renji thought they were friends and judging by Ichigo's erm kiss he thought they were VERY good friends.**

**He had seen that there was something bothering Ichigo, and it had to be something big for Ichigo to let it show. But he did not know what it was, up till now of course. **

**Ichigo had finally snapped, and showed him what was wrong. Why had Ichigo kissed him? He was what they called a teenager. A body full of energie and hormones. It was probably just his hormones, Ichigo had found out hew as gay and he probably had sexual tension. He could not let it all out by masturbating so he had kissed him.**

**That sounded logical in Renji's head and he grinned a bit. Renji was a bit more sure of himself as he stood up, sealing his Zampaktou and seated it. His legs had stopped shaking as the effects of the mind blowing kiss left his body.**

**Ichigo was a great kisser! Renji wondered how he had learned that. He was suppose to be young…Without any experience. Hmm Renji dropped the question, he would think about that later. Maybe the Berry Head was just a natural…That made Renji wonder if he was good in bed as well. He cocked his head to the right before hitting his head. He was here to analyze the situation NOT get himself horny.**

**Wait! In Ichigo's diary like thing he said he was in love…Renji's eyes widen. Was it true? Was Ichigo in love with him? No! It could not be! Renji sighed…He did not see Ichigo as somebody that would just kiss somebody while loving somebody else. He sighed again. Okay, so Ichigo was in love with him. No big deal I can handle this!**

**The thought did not repulse Renji like it should have to a straight man. But Renji wasn't straight. Living as long as he had you get a different view of things, the world. You see death so much that you start to not care about genders. **

**He did not know if he liked Ichigo, he never toughed about it before. The only thing he could was act as if nothing hat happened and find out what he felt for the other. If he did, they could try to get some relationship working. If not he could say it and then Ichigo could get over him.**

**They were going to train later on today. Well they both agreed to the proposal of Urahara a.k.a. Sandle Hat. Renji had now idea if Ichigo was coming at all. After his little slip up. **

**Renji grinned. He would drag the Substitute Shinigami here if he wasn't coming! Renji always looked forward to there fights. He would not admit it out loud but the fights were great. Full of passion and fire. He could lose himself in fights like that. **

**Renji was gonna train first with Sandle Hat and after that he and Ichigo would spar/try to beat the crap out of each other. **

**He snickered as he climbed up to the stairs and into the shop before proceeding towards his room. It was ****still early after all and the only reason he was not asleep was because there was a hollow to kill and he was the one that had to do it this night. **

**They had divided each night of the week to a shinigami…It ended up with him, Ichigo and Rukia, and they had to go and kill the hollows that appeared. That way the others would get some sleep as well and not die from lack of it. And Ichigo would not fail his classes.**

**He could still get some hours of sleep before he would be awoken by the delicious smell of breakfast. Renji could almost taste it! He pulled a sour face…Freeloader-san! He could here those words again and as he had to watch how they were eating and he had to wait…Usually when he hat to fight or train he was allowed to have more food. He smiled, food!**

**The haori and hakama of his uniform were thrown onto a small pile next to his futon. The bandana and hair tie were removed and added to the pile. Renji didn't just not like underwear, he detested it. That was why he did not wear them. He wore his hakama and that was it. He slept naked as well.**

**He lay down on his belly, eyes closing and his breath became slower and deeper when sleep got a hold on him. The thin sheet laying on his waist and a cool breeze coming from the open window, moving his silky red hair and making his sleeping body shiver a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ichigo could not believe how stupid he was****. Why in heavens name did he do that!? Did he kiss the redhead!? **

**The run from Urahara Shoten to his own home was spend without thinking. Ichigo was afraid if he would think he'd turn around and rape Renji. Why you ask? Because he was not pushed away. The kiss wasn't answered but still, he was not pushed away and that was most important for Ichigo. It mend he had a change or so he thought.**

**But now he was home, and he could think all he wanted.**

**Yes it was true he had been running, he still was. But it had to stop somewhere right?! He was running, not wanting to be found out, not wanting to get the other in trouble. **

**But Renji DID NOT pull away, signalling that it was okay what Ichigo had done. That he might even LIKED it. Ichigo agreed that he had a sick mind. First losing control, hey it wasn't all his fault he had that stupid hollow as well! Losing control was bad, really bad if you're talking about Kurosaki Ichigo. He had to have SOME control, he had to protect his loved once and he could not do that if he didn't have control. So losing control for him was really bad and it made him mad and angry. **

**Well this time it hadn't made him so angry since he had kissed his obsession after losing control. He licked his lips and had to moan softly. The taste was so sweet, alluring, addicting. **

**Another reason he was running was to protect himself. If Renji did not like him back and didn't want to try a relation to work out, he would be hearth broken. He truly loved the redhead. So to protect himself from getting hurt he ran.**

**But he could handle those, what he could not handle was him being the cause of Renji leaving Soul Society or that he would try really hard to see Ichigo and still keep up with his work and paperwork. He did not wanted to be a burden. That was the true reason he had been running**

**But his hearth screamed at him, wanting him to do something about the aching longing. Wanting him to just tell Renji. **

**In one way he already had, by kissing him. Ichigo groaned and let himself fall face first onto his bed. He heard a snicker and Ichigo slowly moved his head to the side so he could look into his room.**

"**What do you want, Kon?" He growled, not in the mood to talk right now.**

"**So you had a little bit of umm **_**company**_** didn't you?" The toy grinned, as far as lion stuffed animal CAN grin.**

**The glare Ichigo send him was deadly and it made Kon run away. Lucky for Ichigo his super leg power did not work when he was stuck in this body and he was easily caught. **

"**What do you know about it?!" He growled again.**

**Kon peeped, and tried to wiggle out of the hold. "Nothing! Nothing! It wasn't my fault you left the computer open!!" The toy cried out.**

**Ichigo froze, threw Kon against the wall. It made a rather dull thud. Ichigo did not pay any attention to it. Computer! He quickly went over to it and sat down on the chair, his hearth beating madly. He clicked the mouse to awaken it from its sleep state.**

**Ichigo's eyes widen a bit. His diary!! He swallowed.**

"**Kon…If I were you I'd answer this correctly. Else I'll make you die a painful death…Who was in here and did they left to find me after reading this?"**

"**Renji was the one to come in, but I think you already thought that. And yeah he read it." Kon forced his face to be blank but did not succeed and Ichigo directly caught the animal by his neck. **

"**Why the funny look?" He asked his rage clearly in his voice.**

"**Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I only said to check your computer!"**

**Ichigo snapped. "You stupid ass! Why!! You knew what was on there!!" Ichigo ended his outburst with curses and threw the small toy out of his window after which he closed it. No more unwanted visits from a Shinigami.**

**Ichigo let himself fall down on his bed again. Okay so Renji had read his diary…That wasn't so bad right?! Okay not, he had fucking told in there that he loved somebody, with status…And he talked about long hair. But still with Renji's brains he wouldn't have figured it out. He would know that he was gay and liked a guy with status. Oh yeah he also told that it was a Shinigami. **

**But again with Renji's brain he wouldn't have figured it out.**

**If he hadn't read it at all he wouldn't know he loved somebody and then the 'incident' was just that of a hormone driven teenager who maybe had found out he was gay or just had to relieve some sexual tension on a friend.**

**Maybe Renji wouldn't have thought anything of it, he did not think much of things…Ichigo thought. But he was sure Renji would think, he was just trying to make everything sound better in his mind. **

**He sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it stand up in strange angles. He thought bitterly that he should stop doing it since it made his hair look bad…He did not think he was hot or anything but he knew he had a good looking body. It was toned and he had a pretty much un-harmed skin. That mostly was because of the 4****th**** squad, they really were great healers Ichigo thought, shaking his head a bit. **

**He let his fingers swiftly open up buttons and slid of parts of clothes until he was in his underwear. Ichigo had no idea whether or not he would go and train with the red-haired hottie, perhaps it would be good to blow off some steam. And he would know what the other thought about the little incident. **

**On the other side he would see those muscles flex, see those passion filled eyes, maybe even get that red hair away from it's tie. Okay stop that train of thought! You don't want to get hard right now, its sleep time. **

**Ichigo thought some more about all of this and while doing that he felt in a light but calming sleep that would ease his mind and get his thought back in line.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it people! I'll try to update sooner next time! I promise…but I do have a test week coming up soon. But after that I'm having vacation! That means lots of time to write read and rp! Knows she's addicted to it**

**Rate and Review!**

**hugs and kisses**

**Midnight.**


	3. Unexpected turn of events

Sorry it's so late that I update…just bussy bussy live, tests, family stuff and my laziness is to blame as well. Anyway it's here and I'll try to be faster next time. Oh and also English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes that WILL be there.

Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters out of this fanfiction. I do not gain any profit from writing this it's all just for fun.

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, KADANG!**

**Ichigo groaned, his alarm clock currently dead against his door. Oh how he hated getting up early in the morning, he hated it even more when he hadn't slept ALL night!**

**Stupid red head…Stupid idiotic red head, the man filled his dreams, and now because of what Ichigo had done, the man filled his thoughts even more during his awake time.**

**It just wasn't fair! Ichigo couldn't help it! It was his body! It was the fault of his body. Ichigo sighed, turning around to go back to sleep.**

**Faith wasn't with him though. Isshin knocked down the door.  
**

"**ICHIGOOOOOO My darling wonderful son!!!"**

**Ichigo sighed again, waiting for his father to come closer so he could kick him in the groin and then slam him out of his room.**

**Isshin stayed in the door opening, which completely shocked Ichigo. **

"**Ichigo why didn't you tell me this wonderful man was going to pick you up?"**

**Ichigo blinked…wtf!! That moment though, Abarai Renji suddenly stood behind Isshin, grinning like a madman as usual. **

**Ichigo looked horrified before he turned onto his stomach and hid his face into his pillow. God hated him, the teen was sure of that.**

"**Ichigo! That is no way to act when such a fine looking man comes to take you out. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Isshin was grinning just like Renji, probably even more.**

"**I DO NOT have a boyfriend!!" Ichigo turned back to the other two just in time to send his father flying against the wall with a kick as the man had jumped at him.**

"**Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, obviously annoyed as he got up out of bed, stretched his body before going over to his closet to get dressed. He completely ignored the presence of the extremely hot redhead and seemed to be totally not ashamed. **

**But if you looked closer you could see him fidget with his feet and Ichigo was just a bit to fast with pulling on his clothes. This ended up with him pulling his shirt the wrong way on and so he had to pull it off before pulling it back on again.**

"**Why are you so mean to daddy?!" Isshin asked, through his tears while he was laying on the ground like a heap of sorrow. **

**Ichigo kicked him in the face when his father tried to grip his leg when the orange haired man walked by.**

**Renji looked a bit confused. Was this normal in this family? It was kinda funny…he just hoped Isshin would be okay…It was a friendly man! Really friendly!**

**Ichigo pulled Renji along with him by his collar and released the redhead when they were outside of the Kurosaki household and after Ichigo had grabbed a few apples to eat as his breakfast.**

"**What are you doing here Renji?" The teen asked again, still annoyed.**

"**We were going to train baka!" Renji said, rolling his eyes. How could Ichigo have forgotten that?**

"**I know! And don't call me a baka, baka!!"**

**The bickering went on all the way towards the basement underneath Urahara Shoten and when Urahara himself climbed down the ladder both turned to face him. **

"**OUT!" They screamed, pointing back up towards the ladder, they wouldn't need the man, not when they wanted to chop each other into small bits and pieces like they wanted.**

"**Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji screamed, releasing his Zanpaktou's Shikai form. With a smooth movement of his wrist the sword was sent out towards the teen who grinned.**

**Ichigo placed his left hand on his right wrist and raised his blade into the air as he prepared for Getsuga Tensou.**

**Renji saw through the move though he had been sparring with Ichigo long enough. He leaped up in the air to dodge the attack.**

**But on it's own, Ichigo had seen this before as well and dashed to the left, dodging Renji's blade barely and shooting of his attack towards the ground. The boulders that came from the gaping hole shot all around and Ichigo had to dodge and block a few of them as well.**

**Renji though as he was pulling his own sword back had not enough time to block the first few and got hit by them in the side and shoulder. Hissing his pain, he used flash steps to get away and behind Ichigo.**

**The later expected a hit from the back so Zangetsu went there, the red head had send Zabimaru towards his side though, so at the last moment Ichigo managed to dodge it but couldn't help but feel the long spike of Zabimaru dig into his right side.**

**He almost cried, but held it in; glaring furiously at Renji he took two flash steps back to make some distance between him and the red head.**

**The fight ragged on, hard hits and screams filled the basement. Boulders flew all around from both there attacks. At some point Ichigo's attacks got less coordinated, and they lacked real power.**

**Renji wondered why, but couldn't really find an answer, it was strange since Ichigo seemed to be into this fight with his entire hearth.**

**Ichigo growled, gritting his teeth as his left leg was cut open as well but soon was pulled back into his inner world, his body falling limp and onto the ground with a hard sound. **

**Renji waited a few seconds before moving over to the hot head, poking his shoulder with the dull side of his sword. "Ichigo…?" He asked his voice unsure but concerned as well. What the hell had just happened? He hadn't hit Ichigo so badly that he had lost too much blood right? No that was not the case… The redhead continued to poke Ichigo's shoulder while calling his name.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Why did you drag me in here? Hollow!" The substitute Shinigami roared a hand on his still drawn Zanpaktou while looking at the albino version of himself.**

**Shirosaki smirked examining his black nails as if he was looking for dirt underneath them. Of course there was no way that the albino could. He just did it to aggravate his King.**

"**I'm sick of it, King. The rain…Just look at the clouds. This thunderstorm and the rain…it has been raging on for weeks now. I'm soaked in your misery, your confusion. It's time that I'll do something about it King. You won't take that pretty red head…so I'll just do it for you. Even hate for me is better than this rain and I know you'll enjoy watching…" **

**The hollow ended with a wink and licked his lips seductively before gripping Zangetsu and lunging at Ichigo.**

**There blows were fierce and fast, both the man equally matched. Ichigo wondered why the hollow was so strong today and Shirosaki wondered if it really was Renji that had gotten Ichigo this distracted. He was weaker than normal, like this it was no fun!**

**A little bit of fire had to be added. The smirk on the hollow's face grew rapidly as he came up with a plan.**

"**Didn't ya hear Ichi-chan? I'm gonna take that pretty ass. I'll make Abarai my bitch; maybe let you join in sometimes. I'll drag him around with a leash and make him a cock slut."**

**This got Ichigo's fire started, screaming loudly he fired of his reiatsu. The Getsuga Tenshou destroyed the building they were on sideways partially but only managed to hit the hollow his side, creating a small cut.**

"**Is that all? Ichi-chan?" **

**The hollow said, mockingly, his voice sickening sweet. The flash step was perfectly preformed and brought the albino directly behind Ichigo, arms wrapping around his King and trapping his arms like that.**

**Ichigo hissed, called out a wtf and struggled.**

"**This is my new move, Ichi-chan. A perfect way to take over." His voice was a whisper into Ichigo's ear, who only struggled more. **

"**Nighty night, King." The hollows voice was back to a sneer and before Ichigo could react, the others hand was on his neck, digging long nails into it and making blood well up.**

"**Pain usually wakes up a person. With this pain and your blood our places will be switched and you'll have to try really REALLY hard to get back the control" The hollow laughed loudly, his look purely evil.**

**Ichigo's eyes got wide, the first thing he did was jam his own nails into the hollows arm, since now one of his arms was free. Blood was the key, or it seemed to be, well the teen just thought that since Hichigo had said it! That was why Ichigo did it, and it was the first thing that came to mind when he started to see darker.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Is this the end?

**_Just a warning for this one, there is a rape part in here, so if you don't like that don't read it. You have been warned. Also I don't know if I must end it here or not...Since I've been taking so long to write this, the orginal Idea I had is gone, so really review if you want this to be continued and I'll see what I can make out of it._**

* * *

**After Ichigo had gone limp Renji had hoisted him up in his arms and started to walk back towards the stairs up to the Urahara's shop to see if he knew what happened. The redhead tried to stay relaxed, to not worry to much. Ichigo didn't have bad wounds and wasn't bleeding so perhaps he was just really tired and exhausted? ****Renji didn't believe it, but still he wanted to think positive!. Before he had even gotten to the stairs Ichigo stirred so Renji automatically stopped walking and looked down at Ichigo. He began to wonder what was wrong when the boy drastically paled though…, nails turning black, just as his lips and then when Ichigo opened his eyes, they were completely changed. The eye white had turned black and the iris was not chocolate brown anymore, it was gold.**

**Renji dropped the body, and Hichigo quickly sprang to his feet, before lunging at Renji who had his Zampaktou ready. The blade, still in its sealed form penetrated the albino's abdomen.**

**Renji grinned, Hichigo smirked and began to walk closer, taking more of the blade into his body. Renji's eyes were wide and he wanted to pull back but the hand on his wrist held him on the spot with a bruising hold.**

**The hollow began to push, forcing Renji back until the red head was pressed with his back against a boulder. Then Hichigo lifted his hand, moved his wrist to his mouth and bit down on it, breaking the skin to let blood slip out. He pulled the redheads hand away from his sword and then pinned Renji's arms up and placed his hand besides one of Renji's wrist, pulling it over it so that his blood could fall on it. The same was done to his other hand. The trail of blood lightened up, after the albino growled something softly, and pressed Renji's arms strongly against the boulder without Hichigo's hands.**

**Renji struggled, growled and grunted, even let his reiatsu slip out of control to break those bounds. But it was no good, they wouldn't break. This reiatsu was just like Ichigo's, strong and uncontrollable.**

"**The power of reiatsu is great, isn't it?" The white version of Ichigo sneered as he began to walk back to get Zabimaru out of him. A few seconds after the blade was out, the wound neatly healed, just as the wound on his wrist did. "Instant regenerations great as well, ne, Abarai."**

"**Let me the fuck go! What the hell are you going to do?!" Renji asked, glaring furiously at the albino. So this was Ichigo's inner demon? It was almost funny to so how different they both were. But Renji didn't laugh, to busy with still trying to get himself free. Think, think, think!! He told himself mentally.**

"**But I can't let you go! Don't you understand? I'm sick of the rain. It's been there far too long and you're the cause. King loves you, wants you, lusts after you. He doesn't take what he wants, and gets depressed. The storm from last night was really bad. I'll take what he wants, in the hope that he either gets so mad he can't be depressed or that he'll feel better because he watched you while I fucked you." **

**Hichigo spoke, smirking his usual smirk. His azure tongue peaked out to lick his lips before he got closer again, walking very predatory like. **

"**What the fuck?! Untie me right now!!" Renji cried out. What the hell was the hollow thinking? That he was gonna be his bitch? He didn't shut up, and kept on cursing and commanding Hichigo.**

**When the hollow was sick of it, and when he thought Renji could actually be heard upstairs, he ripped off the sleeve of Renji's haori, ripped that in two again before pushing one part into his mouth, the other part of fabric was tried around Renji's mouth to tie it at the back of his head so Renji couldn't spit it out.**

**Hichigo looked at his improvised gag and nodded. "Good good. It actually works."**

**If looks could kill, Hichigo would have been dead so many times. Renji growled around the gag, and cursed the man again…or tried to.**

**The albino wasn't being loving or nice; Renji's clothes were forcefully pulled off after which he took some space to look at his prey.**

"**Hmm no wonder he wants you so bad…" Hichigo murmured, before getting close again. His mouth was on Renji's neck, lips caressing his way down before his tongue did the same but then upwards. He licked the pulse point before sinking his teeth into Renji's neck, making the later cry out and shiver.**

**When Renji lifted a leg to kick the hollow in his groin, Hichigo pressed close, pinning Renji's legs and after a minute moving one of his own in between the red head's to rub against his cock.**

**Renji didn't want to react, but couldn't help to do so. His body was betraying him. His nose told him that the scent he could smell was Ichigo's this one just a bit darker, and the reiatsu was almost the same as well. **

**The touches! Oh even if they were rough and not loving, they got Renji's fire started. He shivered as the blood on his neck was lapped up and a hand replaced Hichigo's leg, squeezing his erection before beginning to stroke him firmly.**

**The redhead squirmed, wiggled, trying to get away as his body wanted to get closer. It was confusing, wanting this, this…demon! But no he didn't want Ichigo's inner demon, he wanted Ichigo himself. This shocked the redhead, apparently things like these came to reality when in positions like these Renji mused. **

**But as soon as Hichigo noticed that Renji was starting to really enjoy this he gripped the Shinigami's hips and walked back a bit so that Renji's body was horizontal. The demon then ripped off Renji's uniform pants, gripped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart.**

**Renji was trying frantically to get away again, he knew what was going to happen and he didn't want it! He knew he couldn't take it, not like this!! But Hichigo was stronger, his hips snapped forward and a thick and long erection was forced into Renji's unprepared hole.**

**Renji cried out, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes before sliding down, a pained expression came onto his face and more tears slid down. It hurt so fucking much, so terribly fucking much.**

**Hichigo didn't care about the redheads discomfort, he just kept on thrusting fucking in and out of Renji's tight and now bleeding asshole. **

**Renji didn't know how long Hichigo was going at it, didn't know how long he had cried, silently keeping his dignity, he ignored the whispers coming from the albino about how pretty his pained face was, how good he was crying like that, about how he would force Renji to be his slave, his pet, how he'd be his master and punish him every night.**

**Right after that last whisper though the movements stopped abruptly and a piercing cry filled the air.**

"**No!! Don't ya take over! Not now I'm fucking him, he's mine! I made him cry and bleed! King yer not taking over!"**

**These growls found Renji's ears and he opened his eyes to watch Hichigo back off to watch him struggle against 'King'.**

**The reiatsu binds were starting to weaken and soon were gone completely, Renji slid to the ground, winching as he ass made contact with hard stone. **

**As his eyes opened again it was when the redhead felt himself being lifted up and cradled in strong arms. Ichigo, beautiful Ichigo, his beautiful Ichigo, silent tears slid down his cheeks again.**

**No words were exchanged as Ichigo carried him to the healing spring and as he sat down with Renji on his lap Renji was very aware of the hard erection brushing his thigh.**

**A shift made Ichigo's shudder a bit and another one had him grab Renji's hips, moving the redhead until he was straddling Ichigo's thighs, hovering above his erection. **

**Renji buried his face into the orange haired neck and let out a shaky breath. The healing water had healed his ass and it wasn't bleeding anymore. The violent fucking from the hollow before made him loose and because Renji knew it was Ichigo who pushed him down on his erection it was okay.**

**The pain was there, but dulled by the healing water, there was pleasure now too, already there from knowing Ichigo was pushing inside him, rocking his hips and sighing contently.**

**Ichigo, his Ichigo, looking up at him, a light smile on his blush. It was an expression Renji hadn't seen before. And that beautiful face…Renji could stare at it forever. The redheads hand lifted and placed themselves against Ichigo's cheeks as Ichigo started to pick the pace up, lifting and dropping Renji faster then before.**

**Soft little moans were passing Renji's lips as he definitely felt pleasure now. His body had been drained from it's energy though, and the roughness had left his body sensitive. **

**As Renji began to move on his own, Ichigo moved one hand up to Renji's chest, punching his nipples before rubbing them between his fingers.**

**Renji's back arched, pushing his chest more firmly into Ichigo's hands. God that felt good! **

**Ichigo's other hand moved away from Renji's hip now too, since the redhead moved himself fully now. It moved to stroke the engorged erection Renji carried, smearing the pre-cum all over the head.**

**Renji was trembling now, moaning helplessly in pleasure as Ichigo played his body.**

**The site that Renji made, aroused and needy got Ichigo closer to the edge, he could feel his orgasm coiling and burning in his gut.**

**So Ichigo figured it was time to make Renji cum as well. He angled his hips to hit Renji's prostate as he started to meet the downward movements Renji made.**

**On the first hit Renji cried out, on the second he came, eye wide and mouth open as his nails dug into Ichigo's cheek, his body trembled and his asshole and inner walls contracted heavy around Ichigo's cock inside his body.**

**Upon seeing, but mostly feeling Renji's orgasm, Ichigo couldn't help but follow him soon after into oblivion, trusting to ride out his orgasm and milk himself dry as he kept on stroking Renji's cock to milk him dry as well.**

**When both came down from there height they shared a quick kiss before Renji passed out against Ichigo, and Ichigo snuggled up to the body in his arms, sighing content as he dozed off, afternoon naps were great, and after amazing sex with the guy you fancied all along it was just heaven.**


End file.
